David Jones
"Jones" redireciona aqui. Para sua ex-exposa, ver Charlotte Jones. Para o caçador, ver Maniitok Jones. Para o médico, ver Dr. Ezekiel Jones. David Jeremiah Jones, aparecendo como personagem principal na Temporada 1 e na Temporada 5 de Criminal Case, é o Inspetor que se tornou Detetive Sênior do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough , trabalhando ao lado do jogador como parceiro em ambas as temporadas. Perfil Com 38 anos, Jones tem olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos escuros espetados. Ele também tem marcas de barba e veste uma jaqueta marrom da polícia com os logotipos do departamento em suas mangas, ambos obtidos nos cinco anos em que o jogador saiu de Grimsborough. Sob o jaqueta, Jones ostenta uma camisa do departamento azul clara com uma gravata preta (anteriormente azul acinzentado). Ele também usa um par de calças pretas com um cinto de couro da mesma cor. Um oficial experiente na força, Jones é descrito como pateta, mas leal e sério sobre seu trabalho. Seus interesses são comida, especialmente biscoitos e cachorros-quentes, e pesca. Eventos de Criminal Case Temporada 1 Jones mencionou sua ex-esposa Charlotte pela primeira vez durante os eventos de Morte por Crucificação, dizendo que ela sempre quis que ele visse um psicólogo para ajudá-lo a lidar com o estresse de seu trabalho. Em uma investigação posterior, Jones continuaria a esclarecer que o relacionamento deles se desfez porque Charlotte não conseguia lidar com o risco que seu trabalho acarretava. Em Mundo Cão, Margaret Littlewood (uma velha senhora que participava do Desfile de Cães anual com sua cachorra, Astrid) usou cupcakes envenenados para incapacitar Jones para reduzir suas chances de ser pega e presa pelo assassinato de outro participante do Desfile, Molly Robinson. Jones foi imediatamente hospitalizado e substituído por Ramirez. Depois de ser presa e levada a julgamento, Margaret entregou à polícia o antídoto contra o veneno dela, que depois seria usado para curar Jones. Além disso, ela pediu à polícia que lhe entregasse seu livro secreto de receitas, assim como sua cachorra Astrid, para que ele pudesse cuidar dela. O concurso de cachorros foi vencido por Jones, que entrou na competição com Astrid. Durante a investigação do assassinato de Lisa Edwards em Por um Fio, Grace ouviu Jones supor que seu noivo, Luke Harris, era o responsável pelo assassinato. Isso enfureceu Grace, levando-a a chamá-lo pelo seu nome completo. Em O Ceifador e o Nerd, Jones permitiu que Alex fizesse parceria com o jogador no meio da investigação, devido a este último ter um grande interesse em temas de ficção científica e nerds. O Chefe King ordenou que Jones em Boas Meninas Sobrevivem assinasse uma papelada de reclamações da população de Maple Heights, pelo seu modo grosseiro e indelicado, forçando-o a permanecer ausente durante todo o caso. Enquanto isso, Grace temporariamente substituiu Jones como parceiro do jogador. Não sendo capaz de lidar com a morte súbita do Chefe King, Jones parou de se barbear regularmente até a Investigação Adicional de Haverá Sangue, possuindo também algumas olheiras devido a falta de sono. Depois de ter sido convidado a se juntar ao Departamento de Polícia de Pacific Bay, o jogador aceitou uma festa de despedida, lançada por policiais de Grimsborough e por Cathy King. Jones lembrou ao jogador do primeiro dia do trabalho e comentou sobre como ele costumava ser um "idiota" na época. Ele também agradeceu ao jogador por salvar sua vida quando Margaret tentou matá-lo com seu cupcake envenenado. Jones então consolou um choroso Ramirez enquanto dava adeus ao jogador, antes de derramar lágrimas. Temporada 5 Cobra Criada Jones foi o primeiro a cumprimentar o jogador após seu retorno ao Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Ele disse que agora era um pouco mais experiente, mas ainda o mesmo Jones que o jogador havia deixado cinco anos antes. Ele também mostrou várias mudanças ao redor do departamento antes de perguntar a Chefe Parker se ele poderia levar o jogador ao zoológico para se encontrar com Nathan, o médico legista do departamento durante o tempo do jogador. Lá, no entanto, eles o encontraram morto, iniciando seu primeiro caso juntos novamente. Depois de prender o assassino de Nathan, Jones ajudou a prender Jackson Peacock por comércio ilegal de pandas. Enquanto isso, Gloriae o jogador se aproximaram dele para que ele pudesse explicar o satélite que pousou em Grimsborough um ano antes do caso. Jones disse que um satélite em órbita da Terra teve um mau funcionamento técnico e caiu em uma parte desolada da floresta. Ele disse que ninguém se machucou no incidente e que a cidade tinha se esquecido disso a essa altura. Ele então começou a receber oficialmente Gloria e o jogador no departamento. O Inferno São os Outros Jones se aproximou do jogador, que acompanhava Jasper Everett na esperança de explorar o local do acidente. Jones disse que havia perdido alguma coisa enquanto passeava na Elmwood Avenue e pediu ao jogador que o acompanhasse para encontrá-lo. Lá, o jogador encontrou peças de quebra-cabeça que eles então consertaram. As peças acabaram sendo o convite de Jones do jogador para sua festa em casa no final da noite. Ele disse que imaginou que uma boa comemoração seria adequado após as primeiras semanas de uma estadia agitada em Grimsborough. Jasper, Amir, Alex Turner, Cathy, Gloria e o jogador participaram da festa em casa. Jones disse ao jogador que o champanhe estava quase começando sem eles. Ele então disse a Jasper para se acalmar por não poder explorar o satélite antes de iniciar o brinde. Ouça Meus Gritos Depois de esclarecer as pontas soltas do caso, Gloria e o jogador pediram a Jones mais informações sobre o satélite que havia colidido com Grimsborough. Jones questionou por que eles se importavam tanto com o satélite, com Gloria dizendo que era estranho que as pessoas estivessem tentando minimizar o evento. Jones, em seguida, mudou o assunto da conversa e convidou os dois para beber, antes que um terremoto de repente atingisse Grimsborough. Contra a Parede Depois de prender o assassino de Stella Ziarati, Gloria e o jogador questionaram Jones depois que souberam que ele tinha lidado com o telefone da desaparecida Zoe Kusama. Ele explicou-lhes que lhe haviam pedido para ajudar o departamento de pessoas desaparecidas e que fora colocado no caso de Zoe. Ele disse a eles que havia descoberto que Zoe tinha sido vista pela última vez na biblioteca, o que levou Gloria e o jogador a investigar novamente o local. Depois de saber que Zoe tinha sido vista entrando em um carro misterioso no dia em que ela desapareceu, Jones tentou convencer os dois a parar de investigar. Quando Gloria sugeriu que eles não deviam desistir, Jones supôs que eles estavam duvidando de suas habilidades de detetive e fugiram. Estrela Cadente Depois de prender o assassino de Ronald Rooney, Gloria e o jogador descobriram que Jones estava namorando Zoe Kusama, a assistente social desaparecida. Quando confrontado, ele admitiu que deveria ter sido honesto desde o início, mas achou difícil dizer a verdade. Ele então lamentou o desaparecimento de Zoe, antes que Gloria o assegurasse de que a encontrariam. A Flor do Mal Depois de prender o assassino de Valereea Valz, Gloria e o jogador pediram a Jones uma pista sobre o desaparecimento de Zoe Kusama. Ele revelou que ela estava investigando o desaparecimento de um homem chamado Trey Warner, que havia sido visto pela última vez no Ferro-velho JJJ. Depois de descobrir que Trey havia sido seqüestrado, o que sugeriu que Zoe havia sido sequestrada por investigar o desaparecimento, Gloria e o jogador informaram Jones sobre seu possível sequestro. Jones então sugeriu que ele havia decepcionado Zoe, ao que Gloria garantiu que encontrariam Zoe viva. A Arte do Crime No meio de uma investigação, Jones revelou a Gloria e ao jogador que Tony Marconi, que havia sido libertado da prisão um ano antes, comparecera a uma festa que Meera Kat deveria participar depois de sua apresentação. Depois de prender o assassino de Meera Kat, Jones e o jogador tentaram descobrir se Tony estava escondendo alguma coisa. Mais tarde, descobriram que Tony administrava um negócio em The Greens. Depois disso, Jones foi informado de que Zoe havia sido encontrada, mas ficou desapontado ao saber que Zoe não se lembrava dele enquanto sofria de amnésia. Mais tarde, quando Zoe revelou que ela se lembrava de ter visto Tony, Jones e o jogador interrogaram Tony e exigiram saber o que ele havia feito com ela. No entanto, Tony protestou e alegou que ele não sabia quem Zoe era, mas prometeu relatar a eles se ouvisse alguma coisa. Coração em Ruínas Depois de prender o assassino de Kayla Markham, Jones pediu ajuda ao jogador porque ele irritou Zoe quando eles foram à loja de antiguidades, mas não tinha certeza do que ele havia feito. Depois de saber que ela tinha ido confrontar Tony Marconi, Jones e o jogador encontraram Zoe e descobriram que ela havia recordado a memória de ter sido amarrada a uma cadeira e passado por experimentos, e sua frustração a levou a briga. Jones e Zoe, em seguida, deixaram o jogador para conversar. O Caminho das Pedras Jones e o jogador entraram no domo da DreamLife para se infiltrar no laboratório do meteorito e investigar o que a empresa estava fazendo com ele. Quando entraram no laboratório, no entanto, encontraram o corpo decapitado da chefe de segurança do domo, Barb Bellamy. Infelizmente para a equipe, a CEO Rozetta Pierre entrou no laboratório depois que encontraram o corpo. Vendo Jones sobre o corpo de Barb, Rozetta acusou Jones de assassinato e disse à equipe para sair. A Juíza Powell negociou com Rozetta para permitir aos policiais 12 horas para investigar, mas Jones foi forçado a ficar de fora da investigação. No final da investigação, a equipe prendeu o zelador Cyril Shelwater pelo assassinato e todas as acusações da DreamLife contra Jones foram retiradas. Morte Tenho nas Mãos No meio da investigação, Jones e o jogador encontraram a câmera digital de Zoe no posto de segurança do domo, levando a equipe a torná-la suspeita no caso. Mais tarde, depois de descobrir que todas as evidências apontavam Zoe como o assassina do Dr. Ernesto Vega, Jones ainda não acreditava que Zoe fosse uma assassina. No entanto, depois que Zoe confessou tudo de imediato, Jones e o jogador não tiveram escolha a não ser colocá-la sob custódia. Depois que Zoe ficou sob custódia, Jones saiu da delegacia irritado com o tratamento dado a Zoe pela DreamLife, o que levou Gloria e o jogador a irem para o lago onde Ernesto foi morto para procurá-lo. No entanto, a equipe encontrou apenas a arma de Jones lá. Segundo a análise de Rita, a arma não foi disparada, mas tinha as impressões digitais de Tony Marconi, o que levou a equipe a falar com ele. Depois que Tony revelou que Jones havia corrido em direção ao posto de segurança da cúpula, a equipe correu para lá e encontrou um diário de segurança afirmando que a Hawk Eye Security levou Jones sob custódia. Depois disso, a equipe foi a fiança Jones fora de custódia. Ao conversar com a equipe, Jones se desculpou por suas ações mais cedo, explicando que o incidente o deixara furioso. Mais tarde, Jones decidiu enfrentar Zoe, ele então assegurou que ele não pensava nela como um monstro por matar Ernesto. Então, depois que Zoe revelou que ela se lembrava que o quarto onde ela e outras pessoas eram experimentadas era o Laboratório 88-B, Jones prometeu que ele e a equipe levariam a DreamLife à justiça. A Sangue Frio Depois do susto de Jones com Tony Marconi, a Chefe Parker ordenou que ele tirasse um tempo. No entanto, no meio da investigação, Gloria e o jogador pegaram Jones se esgueirando para dentro do domo. Ao ser perguntado sobre o motivo pelo qual ele fez isso, Jones disse que ele tinha que levar as pessoas que machucaram sua namorada, Zoe, à justiça. Depois que Gloria disse a ele que ele deveria deixar a equipe fazer isso, Jones concordou e pediu desculpas pelo que havia feito. Ele então saiu do domo. Coquetel Macabro Gameplay O jogador pode escolher Jones para participar da investigação de cada cena de crime (em qualquer caso, em Grimsborough ou A Conspiração, onde ele se junta ao jogador) e fornece bônus de dicas. Ele está disponível como parceiro com 1 dica e nível 10. Curiosidades *Jones é um dos personagens que animam (ou se movem) durante pelo menos uma cena no jogo. *Jones é um dos poucos personagens a aparecer fisicamente em duas temporadas separadas do jogo. *Jones é o único personagem a aparecer como um quase-suspeito oito vezes. **Ele também é um dos personagens a aparecer como um quase-suspeito em dois casos consecutivos em A Conspiração. ***Além disso, ele é o único personagem a aparecer como um quase suspeito em três casos consecutivos em A Conspiração. *Admirável Mundo Novo até Haverá Sangue, Jones é o único a pedir-lhe relatórios em vez de Chefe King quando você completar um caso. **Além disso, após a "prisão" do Chefe King em Tudo Termina Aqui, Jones é o único a lhe dar a mensagem "Subida de Nível!" mensagem cada vez que subir de nível, substituindo o Chefe King. *Na cena do crime "Margem do Rio" em Sangue e Glória, uma aeronave pode ser vista com um banner que diz "Jones is gorgeous" (Jones é lindo). *Uma figura de Jones sentada em cima de um gabinete de jogos de arcade pode ser vista na cena do crime "Quarto da Criança" em Todos os Cavalos do Rei. *Existem várias referências a Jones em todos os casos de Pacific Bay e World Edition: **Na cena do crime "Quiosque de Sorvete" em Ataque de Tubarão!, você pode identificar "Jones" escrito na estrela embutida na calçada. **Na cena do crime "Escadas do Plaza" em Morte Sobre Rodinhas, você pode encontrar um tronco de árvore com o nome de Jones esculpido em cima de um símbolo do coração. **Na cena de crime "Praia" em A Rainha do Gelo, um hidroavião com a faixa "We miss you Jones" (Sentimos sua falta Jones) pode ser visto. **Depois que o jogador recupera o caderno de Ramirez para ele durante os eventos de Molenga, um desenho de Jones comendo biscoitos pode ser visto na parte inferior da página no lado direito. **Na cena do crime "Delegacia Saqueada" em Ratos e Homens, um retrato de Jones pode ser visto. **Em Direitos Incivis, Jones pode ser encontrado na tela da televisão na cena do crime "Escritório da Prefeita". **Em Nas Nossas Barbas, há uma foto de Jones presa ao quadro na parede nas cenas de crime "Sala de Recreação" e "Mesa de Café". Aparições em Casos Galeria Capturas de Tela Temporada 1= DJfeliz1.png|Feliz 1 DJfeliz2.png|Feliz 2 DJfeliz3.png|Feliz 3 DJfeliz4.png|Feliz 4 DJfeliz6.png|Feliz 5 DJfeliz5.png|Feliz 6 DJanimado1.png|Animado 1 DJanimado2.png|Animado 2 DJanimado3.png|Animado 3 DJpresunçoso.png|Presunçoso DJhisterico.png|Histérico DJnervoso1.png|Nervoso 1 DJnervoso2.png|Nervoso 2 DJconfuso1.png|Confuso 1 DJconfuso2.png|Confuso 2 DJdesapontado1.png|Desapontado 1 DJdesapontado2.png|Desapontado 2 DJcorando1.png|Corando 1 DJcorando2.png|Corando 2 DJcorando3.png|Corando 3 DJcorando4.png|Corando 4 DJcorando5.png|Corando 5 DJchocado1.png|Chocado 1 DJchocado2.png|Chocado 2 DJpensando1.png|Pensando 1 DJpensando2.png|Pensando 2 DJpensando3.png|Pensando 3 DJpensando4.png|Pensando 4 DJpensando5.png|Pensando 5 DJdesconfiado1.png|Desconfiado 1 DJdesconfiado2.png|Desconfiado 2 DJdesconfiado3.png|Desconfiado 3 DJdesconfiado4.png|Desconfiado 4 DJdesconfiado5.png|Desconfiado 5 DJhorrorizado1.png|Horrorizado 1 DJhorrorizado2.png|Horrorizado 2 DJaliviado.png|Aliviado DJtriste.png|Triste DJchorando.png|Chorando DJcomendobiscoito.png|Comendo um biscoito. DJcomendocupcake.png|Comendo um cupcake. DJpirata.png|Pirata DJcompassivo1.png|Compassivo 1 DJcompassivo2.png|Compassivo 2 DJzangado1.png|Zangado 1 DJzangado2.png|Zangado 2 DJzangado3.png|Zangado 3 DJbravo.png|Bravo DJfurioso.png|Furioso DJenfurecido1.png|Enfurecido 1 DJenfurecido2.png|Enfurecido 2 DJmostrandodistintivo.png|Mostrando seu distintivo. DJpiscando.png|Piscando DJtelefoneincerto.png|No telefone, incerto. DJtelefoneaborrecido.png|No telefone, aborrecido. DJtelefonechocado.png|No telefone, chocado. DJsuando1.png|Suando 1 DJsuando2.png|Suando 2 DJsuando3.png|Suando 3 DJsuando4.png|Suando 4 DJsuando5.png|Suando 5 DJdoente.jpg|Sentindo-se mal. DJmergulho.png|Jones em uma roupa de mergulho. DJnojo1.png|Com nojo 1 DJnojo2.png|Com nojo 2 DJnojo3.png|Com nojo 3 DJnojo4.png|Com nojo 4 DJmalvado.png|Malvado DJmal.png|Mal DJfantasiando.png|Fantasiando DJsonhando.png|Sonhando acordado DJcantando.png|Cantando DJchamuscado1.png|Chamuscado 1 DJchamuscado2.png|Chamuscado 2 DJchamuscado3.jpg|Chamuscado 3 DJdeterminado1.png|Determinado 1 DJdeterminado2.png|Determinado 2 DJestressado.png|Estressado DJorgulhoso.png|Orgulhoso DJtinta1.png|Jones, coberto com lata de tinta azul. DJtinta2.png|Limpando a tinta. DJapontandoarma1.png|Apontando sua arma, gritando. DJapontandoarma2.png|Apontando sua arma, zangado. DJapontandoarma3.png|Idem. DJapontandoarma4.png|Apontando sua arma, sério. DJapontandoarma5.png|Apontando sua arma, Chocado. DJapontandoarma6.png|Apontando sua arma, questionando. DJapontandoarma7.png|Idem. DJapontandoarma8.png|Apontando sua arma, determinado. DJapontandoarma9.png|Apontando sua arma, confiante. DJhipnose.png|Jones, sendo hipnotizado por Tess Goodwin. DJhipnotizado.png|Hipnotizado DJhipnotizado2.png|Ferido após ser acerto por Ramirez. DJenfaixado.png|Enfaixado DJmascarado.jpg|Jones com a máscara da A @rtista. DJcomsangue.png|Jones, coberto com sangue do Chiefe King. DJcavando.png|Cavando DJfumando.png|Jones, fumando um cachimbo da paz. DJcomastrid1.png|Jones com Astrid. DJcomastrid2.png|Idem. DJdisfarçado1.png|Disfarçado como Jerry Bigwall enquanto prende Mitchell Westville. DJdisfarçado2.png|Removendo a máscara. DJnoescuro.png|Jones no escuro com Ramirez. DJdoente2.jpg|Doente DJfutebolamericano.jpg|Assistindo uma partida de futebol americano. DJsuperheroi.png|Vestindo um traje de super-heroína. DJterno.png|Vestindo um terno. DJmarinheiro.jpg|Jones em um traje de marinheiro. DJgolfe.png|Vestindo uma roupa para golfe. DJbinoculo.png|Olhando através de um binóculo. DJfuneral.jpg|Comparecendo ao funeral de Chefe King. DJbarba.png|Portando marcas de barba. DJperegrino.png|Vestindo um traje de peregrino. DJcrimsonorder.png|Disfaraçado como membro da Crimson Order. Despedida.png|Jones em um cartão de despedida do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough ao jogador. Charlotte_Jones.png|Charlotte Jones (esquerda), ex-esposa de Jones. Relogio_de_cervo.png|Relógio de cervo do Jones, comprado de Desmond Galloway. Tapete_de_urso.png|Tapete de urso do Jones, comprado de Mortimer Mutlog. Oh_my_jones1.jpg|Uma postagem na página "Oh my Jones!" do Friendnet. Oh_my_jones2.jpg|Idem. Oh_my_jones3.jpg|Idem. Oh_my_jones4.png|Idem. DJsunga.png|Jones adolescente, vestindo um short de lutador de Tom Norris. DJatleta.png|Jones, usando roupas esportivas DJlagarta.png|Jones, fantasiado com uma lagarta quando era criança. Relatorio 2.png|Jones, Ramirez e Grace preenchem os relatórios para o jogador. Acalmar 1.png|Clique muito rápido em uma cena de crime em Grimsborough, e Jones lhe dirá para relaxar. Cena_concluida_jones.png|Jones vai validar a pontuação final do jogador uma vez que uma cena é concluída. Recarga de energia 2.png|A partir da Investigação Adicional de Tudo Termina Aqui, Jones estará dando as mensagens de "Subiu de Nível!". Proximo caso jones.png|Começando de Admirável Mundo Novo, Jones vai aparecer nos "marcadores dos casos" no mapa, substituindo Chefe King. jones energia.png|Jones em um pop-up "Precisa de Energia?" jones figurinhas.png|"Adquira mais Figurinhas!" jones mapa.png|Quando quiser voltar para o mapa de Grimsborough, Jones vai perguntar se você quer realmente fazer isso ou não. jones recrutas.png|Pedindo mais recrutas! Fdvd.png|"Em Breve!" Tela_de_carregamento.png|Tela de carregamento. |-| Temporada 5= DJonesConspiracyC232.png|Jones, as he appeared in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of Conspiracy), Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy), Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy), and Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC240.png|Jones, as he appeared in Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC241.png|Jones, as he appeared in The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC254.png|Jones, as he appeared in I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC265.png|Jones, as he appeared in Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy). Jones-Case232-72.png|Smiling Jones-Case232-1.png|Happy 1 Jones-Case232-71.png|Happy 2 Jones-Case232-6.png|Excited Jones-Case232-5.png|Grinning 1 Jones-Case234-17.png|Grinning 2 Jones-Case232-76.png|Grinning 3 Jones-Case232-102.png|Grinning 4 Jones-Case234-5.png|Grinning 5 Jones-Case234-13.png|Grinning 6 Jones-Case249-1.png|Grinning 7 Jones-Case232-3.png|Winking Jones-Case232-1-1.png|Blushing 1 Jones-Case234-8.png|Blushing 2 Jones-Case234-9.png|Blushing 3 Jones-Case232-2.png|Fantasizing 1 Jones-Case232-7.png|Fantasizing 2 Jones-Case232-117.png|Fantasizing 3 Jones-Case250-1.png|Affectionate Jones-Case232-52.png|Begging Jones-Case232-1-2.png|Compassionate 1 Jones-Case249-2.png|Compassionate 2 Jones-Case232-10.png|Confident 1 Jones-Case234-14.png|Confident 2 David-Case241-1.png|Confident 3 Jones-Case232-31.png|Confident 4 Jones-Case232-19.png|Determined 1 Jones-Case232-68.png|Determined 2 Jones-Case232-16.png|Unsure 1 Jones-Case232-29.png|Unsure 2 David-Case239-3.png|Unsure 3 Jones-Case232-53.png|Unsure 4 Jones-Case232-27.png|Sweating 1 Jones-Case232-28.png|Sweating 2 Jones-Case232-43.png|Sweating 3 Jones-Case232-47.png|Sweating 4 David-Case239-4.png|Confused 1 Jones-Case232-40.png|Confused 2 Jones-Case232-86.png|Confused 3 Jones-Case232-100.png|Confused 4 David-Case239-2.png|Pondering 1 Jones-Case232-22.png|Pondering 2 Jones-Case232-18.png|Thinking 1 Jones-Case232-26.png|Thinking 2 Jones-Case232-30.png|Thinking 3 David-Case239-10.png|Indicating Jones-Case232-25.png|Stumped 1 Jones-Case234-16.png|Stumped 2 Jones-Case232-57.png|Stumped 3 Jones-Case232-81.png|Stumped 4 Jones-Case232-15.png|Serious 1 Jones-Case232-38.png|Serious 2 Jones-Case232-85.png|Serious 3 Jones-Case232-13.png|Serious 4 Jones-Case234-12.png|Serious 5 Jones-Case232-11.png|Scared 1 Jones-Case232-44.png|Scared 2 Jones-Case232-61.png|Scared 3 Jones-Case232-50.png|Horrified David-Case239-11.png|Shocked 1 Jones-Case232-11-1.png|Shocked 2 Jones-Case232-14.png|Aghast 1 Jones-Case234-4.png|Aghast 2 Jones-Case232-80.png|Stressed David-Case239-6.png|Disdainful 1 Jones-Case232-63.png|Disdainful 2 David-Case239-1.png|Disdainful 3 Jones-Case232-56.png|Disdainful 4 David-Case239-13.png|Angry 1 Jones-Case232-69.png|Angry 2 Jones-Case232-94.png|Angry 3 Jones-Case232-95.png|Furious Jones-Case232-17.png|Sad 1 Jones-Case232-33.png|Sad 2 Jones-Case232-39.png|Sad 3 Jones-Case234-6.png|Whooping Jones-Case232-99.png|Appeasing Jones-Case232-4.png|Embarrassed 1 Jones-Case234-15.png|Embarrassed 2 Jones-Case232-54.png|Embarrassed 3 Jones-Case232-58.png|Embarrassed 4 Jones-Case232-12.png|Hopeless 1 Jones-Case232-36.png|Hopeless 2 Jones-Case232-42.png|Hopeless 3 Jones-Case234-1.png|Hopeless 4 Jones-Case249-1-1.png|Shh! Jones-Case250-2.png|Observing Jones-Case256-1.png|Looking downwards. Jones-Case232-20.png|Clueless 1 David-Case239-5.png|Clueless 2 Jones-Case232-14-1.png|Clueless 3 Jones-Case232-37.png|Clueless 4 Jones-Case233-1.png|Clueless 5 Jones-Case232-90.png|Clueless 6 Jones-Case234-3.png|Covering his ears. Jones-Case249-3.png|Making a Namaste gesture. David-Case239-12.png|Showing his badge. Jones-Case232-70.png|Ditto. David-Case239-7.png|On the phone. David-Case239-8.png|Ditto. David-Case239-9.png|Ditto. Jones-Case232-103.png|Holding Nathan's phone. DJonesSeason5HoldingPearphone.png|Ditto. Jones-Case232-123.png|Holding a baby panda. Jones-Case232-124.png|Ditto. Jones-Case233-6.png|Holding a champagne glass. Jones-Case233-7.png|Ditto. Jones-Case233-8.png|Ditto. Jones-Case234-1-1.png|Holding Ian Devine's photograph. David-Case239-1-1.png|Holding Stella Ziarati's identity card. David-Case239-1-2.png|Ditto. David-Case239-1-3.png|Ditto. Jones-Case234-10.png|Eating a hotdog. Jones-Case234-11.png|Holding a hotdog. David-Case246-1.png|Holding his coffee mug. Jones-Case232-48.png|Scared by a snake. Jones-Case232-49.png|Ditto. Jones-Case254-1.PNG|Holding Kayla Markham's heart. Jones-Case254-2.PNG|Ditto. Jones-Case254-3.PNG|Ditto. Jones-Case249-2-2.png|Covered in Juniper's blood. Jones-Case249-3-3.png|Ditto. Jones-Case249-4-4.png|Ditto. Jones-Case256-2.png|Soaked. Jones-Case256-3.png|Ditto. Jones-Case256-4.png|Ditto. Jones-Case257-1.png|Holding a sandwich. Jones-Case233-4.png|Invitation card. Jones&Gloria-Case243-1.png|Jones and Gloria. Jones&Gloria-Case243-2.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-1.png|Jones with Diane. Jones&Diane-Case252-2.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-3.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-4.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-5.png|Ditto. Jones&Zoe-Case254-1.png|Jones with Zoe Kusama. ZKusamaConspiracyQC248.png|Zoe Kusama, Jones' girlfriend. JonesPartnerConspiracy.png|Jones being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Jones fills in a report for the player. JonesS5CalmDown.PNG|Click too fast in a crime scene in The Conspiracy and Jones will tell you to relax. Jones Gloria -SceneCleared.PNG|Jones will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. JonesS5Map.PNG|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. JonesRecruitsConspiracy-1.png|Asking for new recruits. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Jones_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|In-game artwork promoting The Conspiracy. Imagens Promocionais DavidJonesConspiracyReveal.png|Revelação de personagem em A Conspiração. The Conspiracy.png|Jones aparecendo em uma arte promocional de A Conspiração. DavidJonesConspiracy.png|Breve pré-visualização de personagem para A Conspiração. Jones-GraphicArt.jpg|Arte promocional. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Versões Chibi de Jones, Chefe King e Grace. Jones_picture.jpg|Jones aparecendo em um teaser de Laços de Sangue. Caso_46.png|Jones aparecendo em um teaser de Morte em uma Tacada. GrimFinalCaseAdvert.jpg|Jones aparecendo em um teaser de Haverá Sangue. 554629_192220440930455_808574431_n.jpg|Jones aparecendo em uma recompensa de saco de batatinhas. Jones12345678.jpg|"Ofertas Especiais de Pacotes de Hambúrgueres". 10246808_523879281097901_3978803250688003369_n.jpg|"Oferta de Hambúrguer". 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Feliz Natal 2012. 1483447_405501469602350_381672184_o3334444555.jpg|Feliz Natal 2013. Xmas_2014.jpg|Feliz Natal 2014. The_Team_on_Thanksgiving_picture.png|Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças 2013. Happy_New_Year_2014.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo 2014. Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo 2015. HAPPY_EASTER.jpg|Feliz Páscoa 2014. Carnaval.jpg|Carnaval 2015. 2015_Chinese_New_Year.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo Chinês 2015. 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Primeiro aniversário de Criminal Case. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Segundo aniversário. Hhestrela1.png|Jones em Happy Hour. Hhxp1.jpg|Idem. 993813_1419186448317425_223714672_n.jpg|"Presentes de Natal!" 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Uma oferta de Hambúrguer Grátis para o Natal. Gracejonesramirez.jpg|Hambúrguer Grátis, edição Ano Novo. 新年快樂.jpg|Idem. JonesGraceRamirezNewYearCoins2017.jpg|Uma oferta de Moedas Grátis para a Véspera de Ano Novo. 1530404_408672125951951_972183794_n.jpg|Uma oferta de Batatinhas Grátis para o Natal. Jones3.jpg|Uma oferta de Energia Extra para o Natal. Jones2015ChristmasCard.jpg|Uma oferta de Carta da Sorte Grátis para o Natal. Jones2016ChristmasCoins.jpg|Uma oferta de Moedas Grátis para o Natal. 1503977_510017902484039_1952759264_n.jpg|"Oferta Especial". Jones_weekendsale.jpg|"Promoção de Fim de Semana". Thanksgiving.jpg|"Promoção de Ação de Graças". JonesStPatrick'sDay.jpg|Um Presente Diário "Roda da Fortuna" edição Dia de São Patrício. JonesSt.Patrick'sDay2017.png|Um Presente Diário "Cartas da Sorte" edição Dia de São Patrício. 1507829_393826137436550_2080050901_n.jpg|''Criminal Case'' ao ser coroado como o Jogo do Ano do Facebook em 2013. 205597 132153523603814 1852092869 n.jpg|1.000 Curtidas! 73883_133375836814916_218124134_n.jpg|2.000 Curtidas! 9643 136608819824951 1375614540 n.jpg|10.000 Curtidas! 71881_153616964790803_1729250661_n.jpg|1.000.000 Curtidas! 18122_162496663902833_1255580220_n1.jpg|2.000.000 Curtidas! 581818 172112972941202 1522955660 n.jpg|3.000.000 Curtidas! 165230_198528580299641_1642490983_n.jpg|10.000.000 Curtidas! 1004028 227093087443190 1541308158 n.jpg|20.000.000 Curtidas! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25.000.000 Curtidas! 1174657_269687769850388_1199087355_n.jpg|30.000.000 Curtidas! 1383544_332428316909666_450509469_n.jpg|35.000.000 Curtidas! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40.000.000 Curtidas! 1797386_690208044370197_9078480898296348653_n.jpg|45.000.000 Curtidas! CC-App_Page-50M_Likes.jpg|50.000.000 Curtidas! Gj_1.jpg|55.000.000 Curtidas! 60mlikes.jpg|60.000.000 Curtidas! 65000000Likes.jpg|65.000.000 Curtidas! JonesAndFrank.png|10.000 Seguidores no Instagram! 1920163_464763063676190_81644474_n.jpg|"Promoção de Aniversário do Facebook" Jones_Vs._Grace.jpg|Jones Vs Grace 1 LikeorShare08122014.jpg|Jones Vs Grace 2 AmyJonesTwitter.jpg|"Siga-nos no Twitter!" Untitled-1_copyeeeeddd.png|"Qual caso você está investigando?" JonesCaseInvHighlight.jpg|Idem. JonesWhatsInvestigating.jpg|Idem. Jonesinv.jpg|Idem. Jones_-_Quiz_20151007.jpg|Um quiz. XxcCvBT.jpg|Aparecendo em um tributo a Game of Thrones. 10397827_563101377175691_4578851456248407837_n.jpg|"Feliz Fim de Semana!" 10154499_536711603148002_6191686899530092685_n.jpg|Idem. DavidGraceWeekend.jpg|Idem. David、Grace_Weekend.jpg|Idem. JonesDidYouKnowV2.jpg|Jones aparecendo em um #Você Sabia. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Jones em uma promoção da #Segunda-feira do Crush. Bandicam_2014-07-01_13-42-56-397.jpg|"Os Vários Humores de Jones". ATddd.png|"As Várias Caras de David Jones". Eerrr444.png|Jones em uma promoção do "Jornal Criminal Case". Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Feliz 4 de Julho do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Untitled-1.pngssswwwwwq.png|"Para qual time você torce?" Untitled-ddddssww.png|Feliz 14 de Julho de Jones e Grace. JonesFact.png|"Fato de Crime de Sexta-feira" 60652.png|Idem. GraceJonesHappyMonday.jpg|"Feliz Segunda-feira!" GraceAndJonesHappyMonday.png|Idem. Friendship.jpg|Feliz Dia Internacional da Amizade do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough e da Juíza Hall. Grace.jpg|"Legende a Cena!" 10676379_741799919305835_5143031635641142900_n.jpg|Idem. GJ.jpg|Idem. JR.jpg|Idem. JonesCaptiontheScene5.png|Idem. Young.png|"Dia Internacional da Juventude" 10704159_734941349893006_1787987096484192519_n.jpg|"Na Pretty Simple..." Jones.jpg|"Vote em seu favorito!" JonesGraceFrank.jpg|Idem. Jones_and_grace.jpg|Máscaras Criminal Case. Jones_and_grace_babies.jpg|Uma edição de Halloween dos Bebês de Criminal Case. Concept_Art_of_Jones.jpg|Arte conceitual de Jones. Criminal_Case_Cover_Photo_02.png|Jones em uma foto de capa para a página de aplicativo do Criminal Case. Ditto.jpg|Idem. Jar.jpg|Bebês de Criminal Case. Jonesramirez.jpg|Idem. 1040314_-_Criminal_Case_Babies.jpg|Idem. Criminal_Babies_1040405.jpg|Idem. Joinourteam.jpg|"Junte-se a nossa Equipe!" Hotdogstall.jpg|"Você consegue localizar Detetive Jones?" 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Casos!" 4thjuly.jpg|Feliz 4 de Julho! CC3YEARS.png|Celebrando o terceiro aniversário de Criminal Case. GPD Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|Celebrando o quinto aniversário de Criminal Case. 12418849_1080542328764924_4271503605954104522_o.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo 2016. 20150626-10_Million_Daily_Players.jpg|"10 Milhões de Jogadores Diários!" 12733526_1102000453285778_2836826288470980601_n.jpg|"Dia de Amar Seu Mascote!" 20160209FavoritePartnerVote.jpg|"Qual é o seu parceiro policial favorito?" AlexandJones2017.png|"Quem tem a melhor roupa do feriado?" JonesCheatDayGrimsborough.png|Jones em um meme "Aquele Momento em que...". Jones-FanArt-20180505.png|"Nós ❤️ Arte de Fãs" Jones20180704.png|"Feliz 4 de Julho!" 2018. Worldcupfinal2018.jpg|"Que vença o melhor time!" Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Pessoal do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough Categoria:Parceiros Categoria:Quase-suspeitos